Aoshi no Hiroukai Juku
by Kirakira Peikan
Summary: Aoshi has biology class at college with megumi who he has major lusts for and he needs help with his latest report so he asks her for special help after class! WARNING! AoshiMeg hawtness dont liek dont read kay!


MINNA-SAN!

_OMG, my first Megumi/Aoshi smut fic!1! its only short cuz I just wanted 2 write a short one. plz RR and b gentle k minna-san! WHEE!_

_Disclaimer! I don';t own RK, becuz otherwise thered be hawt sedx everywhere!_

_Warning! I spose I should say theres sex in this, like normal and butt and mouth sex too. OH and some naughty words:D _

CCccccCCCcCCcCCCCcccc

Aoshi looked up at his university biology teacher his crystal ice eyes hidden by his midnigh t treses. Mrs doctor Megumi Takanni was so sexy. She'd been thier relief teacher for 6 months while their professoer went on stress leave.

OK class, Megumi said as rthe bell rang. 'Dont forget that I need that biology report on sexual intercourse by next lesson."

Aoshi hads a few ideas anout what he was foing to so his report on, bur first he bneeded tio get the subject ,atter sorted out, Hed been planning this for days. HE had never hads ex before, but he was foing rto have sex with his teacher tight now. Tehn he would write his report and get an A dfort it.

Waiting for all the toher students yto leave, he siddled up to his teachers desk.

'Hello Aoshi,' Megumi said, her chocolate brown eyes smiling as she was feeling her croth tighten with him being so near. He was wearing aftershave and it smeeled really reqally sexy.

"HEllo Mrs Doctor Megumni,' Aoshi answered w ith heavy lided eyeds. I was wondering if you could help me with my biology report!

What could he mean? Megumi instantly had many dirty pictures in her haed about exactly HOW she could be helping him with his biolojyu report.

Sure she answerted I always try to helkp my students with their homework." What would you like to know!

"WE ll Aoshi replied, "Id like t6o know how your pussy feels lamped around my dick while Isex you o n top of your desk."

WHAT Megumi said but she didnt have t he chane to say anything else because Aoshi leaned ford & reasched out and grabed her by the arms.

'Don't touch me you bounder,' Megumi yelled outrage as she secretely quivered with sexy tinglings. Shed watched Aoshi for months now. He was a student with alot of good things about him. And he was totally hot as well. When she got bored during clasatime Megumi liked to pretend that she was actually lieing in her desk on her back with no clothes on while Aoshi sexed her. Sometimes she got carryed away with her fantasys and had to pleasure herself with a vibrator she kept in her desk drawer. But she always waited til all the students had gone home before she did it, that way she could sex herself on her desk and pretend it really WAS Aoshi.

Megumi knew taht it was wrong to have lust feelings for a student but she couldnt help herself. She waned him too touch her so badly it was hurting. But she had too pretend she like didn't like him liek that othrwisde they woould both be i ntrouble. Even tjhough they were both in university she could still loose her job if anyone fond out.

Back to what as happening thogh Aoshi wasn't having any of that hard to get shit. He did marital arts and he was really strong, stronger than all the other guys in his grade. Aoshi knew he could hold Mrs Megumi down with 1 hand so he didn't hav e to worry about her struggleing.

'I know you want me" he says in his deep sexy voice, making Megumi's panties all wet. Sectetly she liked the way he was taking control and making her do what he wanted.

He dragged her out od her chair and threw her on the desk. 'No, no' Megumi cried as he spread her legs and pulled her panties down but he didn't care what she said because her underwear was sopping which meant that she really wanted him. Feeling himself get hard at the site of Mrs Megumi's female flower, he shoved his fingers inside her hard loving the way she belowed and jumped around with eroticness.

"NO!1 Stop it! OMG dont stop,' she begged already releasing love juices all over his hand. (A/N: OMG, this is so HAWT I wish I was Megumi! XD) Aoshi took his hand away and then shoved his face in her crutch breathing in the sweret smell of what his fingers had made. He stuck his tonge out and licked up the mess shed made all over her pussy while she screamed in pleasure.

"FUck me fuck me!' Megumi shreiked. She knew that he was goingf tro be a excellent sex machine. Her pussy pulsated with hornyness as Aoshi kepty ;icking her and she screamed even louder when he pshed his tongue inside her sexcing her with it. Aosdhi found her clit, all swollen up and pushed back its hood and started runbbin git hard with his thumb.

As she squirted again in his motuh Aoshi stood up and unzipped his pants, freein his rock hard cock. He knew it wouldnt be lonf til he ejaculatd evryhwhere so he quicly shoved himself into Megumi's tight weet pussy.

AH AH OH! She moaned when she realised his dick was inside her. She tangeled her legs around his hips as he strted slamming into her. It was the perfecr combinatin of ice and fire!

Al of a sudeen Aoshi switched his angle and accidently ramed his cok into megumis arse instead of her fanny hole. She screamed with pain but Aoshi hgroaned with pleasure becaue it felt ten times as good and tight.

'Shut up bitch he said to her as she continued to complain. "im the best sex you;ll ever have! Unfortuately he only lasted 2 more thrusts before he filled her tight arsehole full of sticky white cum.

Megumis mouth twisted as she looked up at him. 'good sex machine my ass, she whinged. She was so dissapointed that the sex had been crappy even though shed had a couple of orgasms it was nothing like she fantasied it would be.

WHat? Aoshi asked. Nothing Megumi said just take your penis out of my bottom please. Aoshi pulled out and smirked at his t eacher, still thinking he was shit hot. 'So he asked all cokcy, am I gonna get an A for my biology report?'

'Not at the moment m egumi answered. Sure yoyu made me cum a couiple of times but your stamina is crap and you fucked my arse when you should have been focussing on my pussy. You didn't even suck my boobs!"

Aoshi frowned feeling pissed he though hed done a really good job. "well he gumbled" we should have a few more practises so's I can make my mark bettwe,. I have to have a 17 grade point averga eor my parents will kill me.

"17 wow thats pretty hgh," Megumi commented. "I spose I should help you then. I'll gibe you some private lessons. She sat up ignoring the pain in her bottom and the liquid that was trickling out of her.

Thank you,' Aoshi said. That's ok Megumi answered. Now pay attention, we'll start with nipples…"

CCCCCcccccccCCCCCCCccccccccc

OWARI! WHEE! R/R plz!11!


End file.
